White love
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Life on New Thundera is great for the Thundercats the planet was full of Thunderians again and even now there were a few berbils. Lion-o is sad because he sees love every where and he finds himself dreaming about love. Soon he finds the woman of his dreams will she love him or not? Is there a future for them?
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Lion-o was out and was wondering many things he wondered if there was a girl out there for him. He was wondering what love was like. Little did he know that cupid's busy little arrow was heading his way. Lion-o saw many Thunderians had a special someone. Tygra had Cheetara and now they had twin sons. Bengali had Pumyra and they were very much in love. Panthro had reunited with his long lost wife Panella. Even the now teen aged Thunderkittens had their own sweet hearts. Lion-o went to bed and saw the bed was for two. He sadly sighed and went to sleep.

The other Thundercats noticed Lion-o was out of sorts. "What's wrong with Lion-o?" Snarfer asked.

"I think I know what's wrong," Snarf said.

"What?" Wilykit asked.

"He's lonely," Snarf said.

"I agree," Cheetara said.

"How can Lion-o be lonely? He has a lot of friends," Snarfer said.

"What I mean is Lion-o is sad because he feels like there is something missing in his heart and that is romance, he wants someone to have a loving and romantic bond with," Snarf said.

"So Lion-o is sad because he doesn't have girlfriend?" Snarfer asked.

"Exactly," Tygra said. "We all have a point were we wish we can have someone to share our life with," he said.

"Lion-o is at that point," Panthro said. "I think he's down in the dumps even more because his friends have a special someone of their own and he doesn't," he said.

"Will he be okay?" Snarfer asked.

"Lion-o will be fine, we just have to be there for him," Lynx-o said. "We have to remind him he will find love one day," he said.

The next morning Lion-o woke up and sighed sadly again. "You seemed troubled Lion-o," Jaga said.

"You can say that," Lion-o said. "I just feel like something, more like someone is missing in my life," he said.

"Ah feeling lonely, you are wanting a lovely woman to be with you, I can see you don't wish to be single anymore," Jaga said.

"Yes, but I don't know what to do it's hard to face the day when I see everyone with their own special someone around me," Lion-O said.

"Don't worry Lion-o some day you will find love, and remember it will take time for love to start and grow, you may find a woman and you two will start off as friends and then it might grow into romance, just patient," Jaga said.

"Okay," Lion-o said.

Once out of bed and after finishing breakfast Lion-o decided to go for a walk to cheer up. He saw a white lion noble woman drop something. He picked it up and decided to return it to her. "Excuse me miss," Lion-o said.

"Oh Lord Lion-o," she said bowing.

"Hey it's alright I am not getting on to you," Lion-o said. Then showed her a package. "You dropped this when you were leaving a store, I wanted to return it to you," he said.

"Thank you," she said. "My name is Liosia," she said. "Would you like to come in and have some tea?" she asked.

"I would love too," Lion-o said.

Lion-o came into Liosia's house and she started the tea. She placed biscuits and sandwiches on the table. The got out some cups. The tea was ready and she poured some for Lion-o and some for herself. The two of them had a nice conversation. "Well I better be heading back to cat's lair." Lion-o said after a couple of hours.

"Okay it was nice meeting you Lord Lion-o," Liosia said.

"Please call me Lion-o," Lion-o said.

"Okay Lion-o," Liosia said.

"I hope we can see each other again sometime," Lion-o said.

"Me too," Liosia said.

Lion-o left Liosia's house. Another Thunderian noticed Lion-o leaving Liosia's house and he saw him wave good bye to her. He figured there had to be something about that girl if Lion-o had been at her house. He was wondering what he should do he decided to keep quiet but it would be fun to tell seeing this would be a juicy secret to tell.

Lion-o made it back to Cat's lair. "Lion-o that was a long walk what took you?" Tygra said.

"Oh, I saw a lady named Liosia dropped a package and I returned it to her and then she invited me to tea," Lion-o said.

"Wow," Tygra said.

"She's very nice, I hope to talk to her again," Lion-o said.

The next week Lion-o went for another walk and saw Liosia. "Hello Liosia," Lion-o said.

"Oh hello Lion-o," Liosia said.

"How are you this fine day?" Lion-o asked.

"I am doing fine how about you?" Liosia said.

"Things are going okay for me," Lion-o said. The two of them were talking and having a nice conversation. A couple of nobles noticed. They were wondering why Lion-o the lord of the Thundercats was talking to the daughter of the head of the white lion clan who ran the biggest jewelry making business and all Thundera. Was it about business or was it something her father wanted her to do. But they sounded like old friends talking.

Soon Lion-o and Liosia were seen talking with each other or walking together or shopping or eating together on a regular basis. Stuff like that was making the nobles and people of Thundera gossip about it. Tygra overheard the gossip he heard a Thunderian tell his coworker that Lion-o was being paid by Liosia's father to be with her for business sake and to get on the good side of the Thundercats.

"Where did you hear that?" Tygra asked joining in.

"I heard it from my neighbor who saw Lion-o with Liosia, and I heard other stories too," the Thunderian said.

"Did you ask Liosia or Lion-o if it was true?" Tygra asked.

"No I hadn't thought of that," the Thunderian said.

"I understand these are interesting stories, but this is gossip it might ruin Liosia and her families reputation," Tygra said.

The people of Thundera heard what Tygra said and the gossiping slowly came to stop.

Lion-o and Liosia had been spending a great deal of time together. Lion-o soon found himself thinking about Liosia quite often. He felt his heart pick up whenever he thought of her. They would even send each other notes. Lion-o knew the note was from Liosia when he smelled vanilla lavender. It was the smell of Liosia's perfume.

Liosia knew the note came from Lion-o whenever she smelled of cinnamon ginger. It was his cologne.

It was very clear the two of them were courting. It had been going on for three years.

"Why is Lion-o and Liosia taking this long to court?" Snarfer asked.

"Now Snarfer relationships grow at their own speed, I think soon Lion-o will propose to Liosia," Cheetara said.

Cheetara was right Lion-o was out in the garden with Liosia and he proposed. Liosia jumped him and said yes. Bengali saw the whole thing and smiled. "Congratulations you two," Bengali said.

"Thanks Bengali," Lion-o said.

"I know the other Thundercats will be excited to hear this," Bengali said.

Bengali was right the other Thundercats got very excited they couldn't wait to prepare for the royal wedding.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Wedding preparations had begun. All of New Thundera was excited because the lord of the Thundercats was going to get married. Liosia was having a special dress made for her. The seamstress was going over several designs she made of the dress to see which one Liosia liked best. "Pick which one you like and I will make it," she said.

Liosia saw the dress she liked best and chose it. So the seamstress began to make measurements for Liosia's wedding dress. "You will look stunning in this," the seamstress said.

Lion-o was having a special suite made for the occasion. "You look great in blue lord Lion-o, I know that this suite will make you look most important and regal for your wedding!" the tailor said. "I just have to finish measurements." he said.

Lion-o and Liosia were continuing the wedding planning. "Okay, our wedding cake," Lion-o said. "I was thinking fresh raspberry filling and lemon cake with vanilla buttercream," he said.

"That sounds like a great idea," Liosia said. "How about adding some bright yellow buttercream roses to it, and red ones to correspond with it," she said.

"Yes good," Lion-o said. "That's settled now about dinner, how does chicken sound?' he asked.

"Sounds good," Liosia said. "Now how about we also serve roasted mixed vegetables, and have so fresh berbil fruit too," she said.

"Sounds great," Lion-o said. "Now how about we have some fresh sparkling Thunderberry juice to drink, it's a favorite among all Thunderians child and adult." he said.

"Great," Liosia said. "We have food all set up now what kind of flowers, how about red and yellow roses to match the cake," she said.

"Okay," Lion-o said. "Now that is all settled we are all finished with our wedding planning," he said.

"Great," Liosia said. "I can't wait till next month when we say I do," she said.

"Me neither," Lion-o said.

Lion-o and Liosia tried on their wedding clothes and they fit perfectly.

The wedding day came. Lion-o and Liosia were woken up bright and early. Tygra, Bengali, Lynx-o, Panthro, Wilykat and Bobcat (Wilykit's boyfriend,) were getting him ready for the wedding. They helped him out majorly. Lion-o was almost finished getting ready. A royal male shoulder sash was on his shoulder red that went well with his blue suite. "There you are all ready," Tygra said.

"I am a little excited yet not ready for this almost," Lion-o said.

"You just have butterflies in your stomach Lion-o," Panthro said.

"Yeah with great big wings," Lion-o said.

"Don't worry everything will be fine," Lynx-o said.

Liosia was getting ready with the help of Panella, Cheetara, Pumyra, Wilykit and Selene (Wilykat's girlfriend). They did her hair, dress and make up. She looked beautiful when she was done. "There your ready," Pumyra said.

"I am very excited about this, and a little nervous," Liosia said.

"That's natural it's your wedding day," Cheetara said.

The big event started Lion-o was at the altar and Liosia came down the aisle. "People of New Thundera we have gather here today to witness the union of Lion-o the lord of the Thundercats and Liosia of the white lion clan. Whoever objects to this union speak now or forever hold your peace." the preacher said. No one spoke. "Lion-o do you take Liosia as your wife, queen and lady of the Thundercats, to love her, to protect her, to adore her, never leave her and rule New Thundera and the Thundercats together for as long as you both shall live?" he asked.

"I do," Lion-o said.

"Liosia do you take Lion-o as your husband, king and lord of the Thundercats, to love him, obey him, to adore him, never leave him and rule New Thundera and the Thundercats for as long as you both shall live?" the preacher asked.

"I do," Liosia said.

"I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," The preacher said.

Lion-o and Liosia kissed and the people of new Thundera cheered. The reception was great and everyone was enjoying themselves. Lion-o and Liosia were dancing together.

Then came time for the honeymoon. Lion-o and Liosia headed for Third earth for it.

On third earth Liosia got to meet some of Lion-o's friends. They were going to stay for two weeks. Lion-o and Liosia were very happy and looking forward to spending the rest of their lives together.

To be continued.


End file.
